The Dark prince of Death
by Alexic19Shaded
Summary: I'm not normal, after all i'm the son of The devil or satan, Death has took me as a heir of both hell and death but now i got some problems... Whelppppp enjoy my travel journal cyaaa. oh and heads up welcome to the harem story.
I can only feel air my boody feels weightless... beatuifully captivated to the fullest...

I finally peer out into the darkness, wait what! "GAHHHHHHH HELLLLPPPP MEEEEEEEE!" i was falling out of the sky! i fell down on some guy with dark blue hair and he was signing a photgraph with salamander on it.

"gah!So sorry i mean hell i thought i died sooo you ok-" i was soon thrown into the wall by a bunch of girls.

"GRAAAHHH the hell!" I grunt and quickly get up shaking my head my shirt was ripped showing my 8 pack with A couple of awesome detailed tattoos.

I quickly start to run my black boots making soft thumps on the ground i quickly slide into an alley panting my deep brown eyes shine as the sun hits them i shake my head of my thoughts and pull off my t-shirt leaving me in my dark black leather jacket with a couple triangles (its like male Ryuko Matoi's jacket but its eyes are a deep red instead of a slightly red color).

I walk around and stop at a music shop and see a black acoustic guitar that had free on the sign the old lady handed me the guitar and i smiled the thanked her she looked at one of my tattoos i got when i was i think drunk... other wise i don't know how i got it...

I headed toward a place that seemed where i could see everything, the town, the lights, the people, and the sun setting. i put the guitar down next to me on the ledge,as i pull out a picture of a dark black haired kid with a younger light blonde haired girl hugging on the back it says, " To My big bro, Lucas Inferdio Matoi! - Love Mocha." i smile and slowly fall to sleep holding the picture tightly.

I wake up at midnight to hear some loud whispers near me,"We still doing the 'job'?" I hear the other. "Hell yeah we are! Maybe we could have a bit of ' Fun' with this Lucy chick hehe." i could hear his disgusting laugh making me stand up and walk into the bushes near the two men listening about them talk about some kind of Magical guild called.. berry fail? Who the hell would name it berry fail! wait no what they said Fairy Tail...Well then... sounds AWESOME!

" Huh Hey Ipos you say that sounds Awesome?" Ipos shakes his head the looks around.

" some one is watching us Giyio lets book it!" and so they ran away but Dropped a picture of a blonde beauty with beautiful Dark brown eyes, Her ' Assets' seemed to stand out to most but fuck it She needs help and so help me father i'll help her on My Honor! I grab the guitar and jump off the cliff rolling onto a roof and i start running on the roof tops quickly my deep brown eyes shine in the morning sun. I head toward the so called guild hopefully i get there in time! I continue running.

" Hey WATCH OUT!" I duck under the clothesline, Gotta love being me right? I stop at the supposed guild and jump down walking over my shirt back on me white with my black leather jacket. I knock on the door my guitar on my back No one answers and i sigh jotting down a letter saying about how some people are after This Lucy girl and to be careful signed the Prince of death.

I walk away and go back into the forest and start to play the guitar and start to sing, ( This wild life- A day to remember cover acoustic)

"And hey darling,

I hope you're good tonight.  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving.  
Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it.  
Tell me something sweet to get me by,  
'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing

La, la la la, la la la,  
Till everyone is singing

If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last.  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
Well it might be for the best.

And hey sweetie,  
Well I need you here tonight,  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me  
Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it.  
I just feel complete when you're by my side,  
But I know you can't come home till they're singing

La, la la la, la la la,  
Till everyone is singing.  
La, la la la, la la la.

If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last.

(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
Well it might be for the best.

You know you can't give me what I need.  
And even though you mean so much to me,  
I can't wait through everything,  
Is this really happening?  
I swear I'll never be happy again.  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends.  
I'm not some boy that you can sway.  
We knew it'd happen eventually.

La, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
(If you can wait till I get home)  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
(Then I swear we can make this last)  
Now everybody's singing.

La, la la la, la la la,  
(If you can wait till I get home)  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
(Then I swear we can make this last)  
Now everybody's singing.  
La "

I open my eyes and see a pair of Deep blood red eyes and the snarly growl of a Hell hound. They lick my cheek making it burn a bit. I reach out a hand and its dark fur. It lets me.

(Grimm is yours now.)

" huh who said that?"

(Grimm says that.)

"Uh the hellhound?"

(Grimm is hellhound yes, Lucifer is now my master.)

"uhhh alright."

Grimm looks at me then bites down on my wrists making two marks but it didn't hurt weirdly enough. I look at the bite marks which turn a deep black with blood red around the black it was a tattoo like mark with a scythe and a skull behind the scythe. My first magical power...HELL YEAH! 


End file.
